Henrus Kline
Henrus Kline was a well known anthropologist from Mordehall whose work on early War of Ascendance civilizations had become the standard by AeP 446. In his younger age he was a prominent sorcerer as well as a scholar. He was granted the title of lord professor at some point well he was being sponsored by the Viceroy of Cape Red. He was also part of the secret society dedicated to building a Mordish Republic and the mentor of Palo. History Henrus Kline had a very successful and high profile career. He began his studies at the University of Pruzer and quickly found a patron after several expeditions into the Spiked Peaks. At some point later he moved to Cape Red and began working there under the Viceroy. While there he published several texts which became standard reading in many anthropology courses. It was in this position that he was granted the title of Lord Professor. Fulfilling his duties he taught there for several years before eventually going on a touring lecture series. He then went to Threnarau for another expedition before publishing several more books. He eventually moved back to Cape Red and became the head of the anthropology department at the cities public university. He worked there for many years until eventually going on a trip to the Southern Isles. L.P. Kline played a non pivotal role on the expedition. During the storm on the third night he nearly fell out of the ship. He was saved by J’Kar who instead accidently knocked Sylvie out instead. He skipped the trip to Karabour due to his poor health. When the group landed in Crow’s Harbor he went off with Palo and a few sailors. He quickly ditched the sailors leading him and Palo off to gambling dens despite his students protests. The two were kidnapped by Iron Eye’s men and taken to a abandoned shop in the Chitin Forge. They were rescued by the efforts of Daxian, Sylvie, Feerik, J’Kar, Jack, and Leucy. That evening Kline went with the group to follow the map from Karabour. Despite his poor health, Lord Keel insisted that he go to represent Keel’s interests. Kline walked through the crypt with the group. He noted the room containing six types of magic did not contain anything from Nezeril. He also collected all the relics on the floor with the help of Palo. During the time in the crypt he bought rum from Daxian. He began to drink it before the bottle was broken by Jack. Despite Kline’s protests there wasn’t much he could do. Kline went on to stay in the hold during Iron Eye’s last stand. When he returned to Cape Red he parted ways with Palo and began to write a book. Appearance Lord Prof. Kline was an old man in AeP 446. He was a little overweight and walked with a wooden cane. He had a big bushy beard that had turned white, and pale skin. His clothes were simple despite his stature and he wore an iron ring stamped with an image of a quill. This ring indicated his nobility. Kline also had several geometric incantry tattoos on his arm but had given up sorcery in his old age. Relations Lord Kline was supported by a Viceroy of Cape Red until her retirement. Under her he was granted lordship by the Kaiser. Henrus was married several times. His second wife taught painting at Elmsville College of Arts and Aristocracy. The two ended on bad terms and Kline was known to freely offer up complaints about her. Palo was one of his students. The two began to hate each other by the end of the expedition. He also worked for Lord Keel in the secret society. Powers Henrus Kline was a sorcery at a younger age. He was a well known night magician but had to give it up as he got older due to the physical strain incantry puts on the body. He was also a famous anthropologist and carried a lot of clout in academic circles. List of Appearances Campaigns # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 1: Blood Tide # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 2: A Dead God Walks These Jungles # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 4: Under the Knife # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 5: As the Crow Flies # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 6: An Eye For An Eye # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 7: Strength, Justice, and Soul # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 8: The Fury of the Isles Supplemental # SMBT Supplemental: Catalog # SMBT Supplemental: J’Kar’s Reflections Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Magic Category:Principality of Mordehall